Stress - A Jelsa Oneshot
by Spiritus.Fox
Summary: Jelsa Oneshot- After 4 whole months of duties all alone, Queen Elsa is extremely stressed. When Jack surprises her in her study, things get interesting...


Elsa sat in her office, doing her paperwork and finally dropped the pen in frustration. She groaned and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve some of the stress. _Is he ever going to get back from work?_ She thought. _I haven't seen him in over 4 months!_ She sighed aloud and leaned on her desk, burying her head in her arms. She suddenly felt hands start to massage her shoulders and jumped a little. She heard a chuckle behind me, "Miss me?" A voice whispered. She turned her head and saw Jack smirking at me. She let out a sigh and stood up, giving him a hug, "You have no idea," Elsa mumbled against his sweater.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I got stuck doing work for North." She pulled away and went on her tip toes to give him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms found their way to her waist. One arm snaked up her back and pulled a few pins from her tight bun, pulling it into a loose French braid. He smirked, "You know I love your braid a hell of a lot more than your bun Els," He told me. She hummed, "Well you haven't been here so I've had her hair up." He pulled away slightly, "Well I'm here now so it'll stay down," He told me. She nodded obediently, "Yes master Frost."

He gave her sweet kisses and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. He explored every inch and their tongues battled for dominance but Jack won. He pulled away and trailed his kisses down her jaw, then proceeded to her neck. She let out shaky breaths and pleasured gasps as he continued to kiss her. She let out a quiet moan as he hit a sensitive spot and tilted her head to the side and back, exposing more skin. He smirked against her skin and nibbled teasingly before sucking at her skin harshly. Giving sloppy kisses, he trailed down to where her neck met her shoulder. He bit it lightly and sucked, continuing his trek, placing opened mouthed kisses down her collarbone.

He ticked his tongue as he hit the top of her ice dress, "This simply won't do…" He mumbled, sending shivers down her spine as his voice rumbled on her gentle skin. He trailed his icy fingers over her dress, melting it under his fingers. He proceeded to kiss her collarbone and teasingly brush the top of her breasts with his lips. He slid his finger down the front of her dress, stopping at her stomach as he melted the surrounding material, leaving her in her corset.

She bit back a moan as he placed sloppy, wet, open mouthed kisses on her collar and top of her chest. She soon felt his hands playing at the strings of her corset, undoing it as he continued about with his kissing. She let out a whimper as he hit a spot that made her weak in the knees. He smirked deviously and proceeded to lick, suck and nibble at that spot. His hand supported the small of her back as her knees caved in and he finally undid her corset.

Jack reveled in the idea of seeing her so powerless and at his mercy, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, unable to support her own body because of his kisses. He pulled her legs up to his waist as he walked to the other side of the room, opening the door that connected the study and her room. He pushed her against the door and attacked her neck again as she tried to focus on the ceiling but failed to do so as he slipped her out of her corset and threw it. He kissed the top of her chest and traveled down to the valley in between her breasts. He licked the hardened bud before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he massaged her other breast.

She let out a moan, arching wildly while clutched at his hair and struggled to keep her eyes open. He then pulled away and switched breasts, torturing her further. She let a moan spill out of her lips and a slightly louder one after. He then pulled away her went back to kiss her lips hungrily, desiring more passion and friction. He could feel the tension as his erection pressed against his pants, only increasing how tight they felt. Elsa could feel it too and tried to relieve some of the pressure by grinding against him.

He groaned as she began to grind against him, their bodies pulsing against each other. He increased the intensity by grinding against her harder. She moaned as she felt how hard he was and saw how desperate he was for her touch. She tightened her legs around his waist and pushed against him harder causing him to grunt and push her into the door even more. She trailed her arms from his neck, down his chest and to the rim of his sweater. She slid her hand inside his sweater and felt his toned abs. He kissed her neck again, kissing and sucking more harshly and harder than before.

She broke his kisses momentarily to pull his sweater over his head before he attacked her neck again, making her struggle to keep her moans in. She let out a strangled moan as his hands traced her side, going down her waist, hips and thighs, melting what was left of her icy dress.

Elsa was left in only her underwear, giving Jack more room to kiss. White dots were swimming in her vision as he walked her over to the bed and set her down as he trailed his kisses down her body. He kissed her abdomen and let his fingers tug at the band of her panties, pulling them down a tiny bit.

Jack slipped his fingers out and went down to massage her through the material. Feeling how wet she was made a smile tug at his lips. He trailed his kisses down and kissed her through her panties as she gasped. She ran her hands through his hair before balling it in her fists as he kissed her.

Elsa felt heat building in her core as he kissed, licked and massage her, teasing her as her vision blurred. Her head was dizzy and all she could manage to get out were moans. She gripped his hair tightly as her licked her, putting pressure on her core. "J-Jack… Ngh… J-Jack, p-please. S-stop teasing… Mm… M-me," She whimpered.

It was getting unbearable for him too but he had to fight his urges and fight against his weakness. He pulled at the elastic of her underwear, pulling them down slightly. Elsa moaned lowly as he pulled them down and threw them across the room. She whimpered, "Please Jack… P-please…" She begged.

He slipped a finger in her making her throw her head back. She was finally getting some relief from his torture as he pumped his finger inside her. He slipped a second finger in and curled his fingers making her moan deeply. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her making her vision fail her and her world spin. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean as she turned her head back to look at him with a pleading look.

He placed his hand on her thigh as he kissed up her leg. He trailed his delicate kisses up to her inner thigh before lightly kissing her core. She let out a noise that was almost a growl, as he teased her further by licking her. He ghosted his tongue over her clit making her groan in frustration. He finally slipped his tongue inside her, probing it in and swirling it around.

Elsa moaned loudly as he hit a bundle of nerves and pushed his head closer, clutching at his hair as if her life depended on it. He smiled and hit that spot again making her whimper and moan a little bit. She felt her mind swirling and her vision blurring once again. He kept hitting that spot until she screamed his name, hitting her climax. She relaxed slightly and released her grip on his hair, draping her arms over his shoulders. Jack straightened up, panting and smirked, "I'm not finished with you yet…" He said in a husky voice.

Elsa immediately responded, "Please Jack, I want it…" He smirked, "Want what?" He taunted. She whimpered, "I want you Jack… Please, I want you so badly…" She whispered. He shook his head and laughed, "Silly Queen's, always think they get what they want. Not today, my queen. Today, I rule…" She rested her head on his shoulder, "Please Jack… I _need_ you inside me… I need you now…" She cried. He pulled her closer, "I'm in charge today, I make the rules now," He whispered in her ear. She whimpered and pulled him against her, kissing him passionately and hungrily. She tried to grind him but he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

He pushed their bodies together and kissed her collar. He trailed down to her breasts and took her hardened bud into his mouth. She arched against him, desperate to cause him more pleasure and persuade him. She moaned loudly and struggled to free her hands from his grip. He licked it once more before licking his path to her other nipple. He took it into his mouth as it took every fibre of his being not to slam into her right at that moment.

She managed to free her hand and before he could get it back into his grip, she tugged at the rim of his pants. He struggled as he tried to get her hand back to his grip but she resisted. She petted him through his pants and he removed his mouth from her breast as he let out a grunt. She smiled knowing that she was winning this battle. She managed to grip him through his clothes before he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away.

Jack fought his instincts, "Not… Ngh… Today, Els. I already t-told you that," He choke out. She whimpered and he went back to assaulting her neck. She arched against him and struggled with his grip again. _I can use my legs,_ Elsa thought. She lifted her leg and rubbed him with her knee.

He let out a moan, "E-Elsa… I'm warning you… Ngh… S-stop before I force you to… Mm…" She smirked, "I'll take my chances," She whispered into his ear seductively. She rubbed him more forcefully and he grunted and groaned. His control was lost, he loosened his grip and for a split second, he let his guard down.

That second was all Elsa needed. She flipped them over so she was on top and settled herself in his lap. She grinded him as she gave him rough kisses, and went down his jawline. She kissed his neck and kissed his Adam's apple before going down to his chest. She kissed down his abs until she hit his v-line and the rim of pants stopped her. She brought her hand down his chest, making him shiver like he never had before.

She tugged at the rim of his pants and then pulled her hand away. Jack grinded furiously, trying to relieve the tension. His erection was only growing as she trailed all over his body with penalizing kisses. He grunted, "Elsa… Ngh... Th-that's n-not… Ahhh… f-fair…" He moaned. She smirked, "You got to tease me, now it's my turn." She rubbed her core against his pulsing member which sent his pleasure through the roof. His head pushed into the mattress as she ghosted her fingers down his body, causing him to shiver and get goose bumps.

She petted him through the fabric, "Your pants seem a little tight… looks painful. Maybe I should help you with that…" Elsa whispered and pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. It was still tight but better than the pants making him let out a breathy sigh. Elsa raised her brow, "We like this do we? How about we remove the _last layer?"_ She whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

He moaned as she yanked his boxers down and all pressure was released. She smirked and kissed down his body, arriving at his member. She gripped it and licked the tip tantalizingly slowly, drops of pre-cum already leaking from it. She took it in her mouth and bobbed her head, twirling her tongue around him. He ran his hand to her braid, pulling it loose and letting her hair flow freely.

He gripped at her hair and groaned, lowly and rumbly, as she continued to suck him. Jack gasped for air, "E-Elsa… Ngh… I-I'm gonna… Aghhh…" He grunted. She pulled away and he growled a throaty growl. She smiled deviously, "I'm saving that for when you're inside me," She murmured against his abdomen as she kissed it. She looked up at him with doe eyes, "What do you want?" She asked innocently. He grunted, "You." "I'm sorry, what?" "I want you, and I want you now, right now," He hissed. She grinded against him making him go insane and his vision spin, "Then come get me."

He flipped her over and positioned himself at her entrance, "It's gonna hurt at first Els. Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" He said, concern lacing his voice. She nodded and he pushed himself in. Elsa whimpered and let out a cry, clutching at the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

She let out a muffled sob and he winced, "I can't hurt you like this, I'm not doi—" Elsa cut him off. "Just move. Don't ask question just p-please, move," She pleaded with a quivering voice. He nodded and obliged, moving slowly at first. Elsa whimpers and cries turned into pleasured moans as he moved more.

"Faster…" She panted. So, he did. She let out loud moans as he continued to pound into her. Her walls tightening and loosening at the rhythm he set. She moaned, "H-harder, please. Harder…" She begged. He pushed himself further into her and she cried out when he hit her bottom. She begged him for more so he continued to hit that's spot over and over until she hit her climax and screamed his name in ecstasy.

He continued anyways until the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. "I… Ngh… Have to… Agh… P-pull out now… Mm…" He mumbled. But, Elsa didn't want this feeling to end. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and sucking him in further. The last bit of restraint he had left when he hit her bottom again. He moaned, his seed spilling into her, filling her completely and leaving them both breathless.

Elsa's head was in the clouds, in a heaven only Jack takes her to. "I am so sorry Elsa…" He whispered. She took support from the arms around his neck, "Don't be. I didn't let you pull out and I'm happy I didn't. I love you." She whispered with a faint smile. He pulled her to his chest and collapsed on the bed beside her, "I love you too," He whispered. She cuddled against his chest contentedly as he pulled the sheets over them. They cuddled until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
